Exchangeable
by typo's hickeys
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]Berawal dari melindungi sang adik, jongin justru terjebak pada lubang yang lebih dalam seorang oh sehun. "Bukankah kau tidak akan melepaskanku jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu? Tenang saja. Karena aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu kim jongin." BxB-sekai hunkai-DLDR
1. Chapter 1

BEWARE OF TYPO(S)

BOY X BOY

M (sewaktu waktu)

DLDR- RnR

Happy reading~

Liquor digelas kristal itu diteguk tanpa minat oleh pemiliknya. Cairan kuning keemasan itu terlalu sering melewati kerongkongannya hingga kenikmatannya sedikit berkurang rasanya.

dari atas Mata tajamnya sesekali berpendar menatap menyapu dance floor mencari 'barang' baru yang setidaknya bisa menghangatkan penisnya untuk malam ini. Bukan berarti pria tampan itu kesulitan mencari partner bermain seksnya. Banyak. sangat banyak. sampai terlalu malas untuk memilih satu dari mereka. wajah tampan dan kekayaannya selalu mempermudah apapun yang ingin dia dapat. Dan partner seks adalah salah satunya.

sehun, pria tampan itu mnenghela nafas bosan. Memandang remeh wanita-wanita dengan busana kurang bahan yang murahan yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Dada dada itu cukup besar sebenarnya. tapi bentuknya secara tidak langsung menggambarkan berapa banyak tangan dan mulut (yang mungkin murahan juga) yang sudah bermain dengan tonjolan itu.

Ini bukan kelab malam langganan sehun. Bukan kelasnya sekali. Tempatnya berburu barang saat ini seperti club biasa. Sekelas night club untuk anak anak sekolah atau mahasiswa dengan kantong standar. club langganannya adalah sebuah club mahal dengan pengamanan ekstra ketat didaerah apgeujong. Dengan fasilitas yang memuaskan termasuk wanita dan beberapa laki laki penghibur yang selalu menjamin kepuasan pemakainya.

tapi ini bukan club langganan sehun. Ini hanya club biasa di seoul yang gedungnya berdiri di sekitar sekolahan dan kampus. Sehun harus menajamkan matanya untuk menemukan barang yang pas dengan seleranya. Tidak harus virgin. Tapi setidaknya bukan yang murahan seperti yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Sampai matanya menangkap seorang gadis manis berjalan sedikit sempoyongan. Tangannya sibuk menampik tangan seorang pria tua -yang terlihat cukup beruang- yang berusaha mengelus tubuh sigadis.

"Ck. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan gadis seusianya? dan dia menolak calon 'aset'nya? Dasar."

Sehun beranjak dari balkon sandarannya sedari tadi. Kakinya dengan cepat menuruni tangga menghampiri si gadis dan pria tua yang masih berusaha menyentuh tubuh gadis itu.

Sekilas sehun menatap wajah gadis itu. Hanya memastikan dia tidak salah mangsa. Dan gadis itu berhasil masuk daftar seleranya. Gadi dengan paduan antara manis, cantik, dan seksi. Pas untuk sehun.

"Maaf tuan. Dia milikku"

"Hah? Milikmu? Ck. dia sudah mengatakan padaku dia bukan milik siapa siapa sebelumnya."

"Kami sedang bertengkar. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari milikku"

Si pria tua itu menarik paksa tangan si gadis hingga gadis dengan kesadaran yang sedikit menipis itu terhempas di dada tambun pria tua tadi.

"Aku tidak semudah itu dibohongi anak muda"

Sehun mendekati si pria tua itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. perlahan pria tua itu semakin gugup saat sehun membisikkan sesuatu didekat telinganya

"Aku sedang berusaha menghormati pria tua bangka tak berguna sepertimu sedari tadi. aku akan berpikir lagi untuk melukaimu jika kau bersedia melepas tangan kotormu itu dari milikku tuan. sekarang"

Dan pria tua itu mulai sedikit meragukan arogansi nya didepan sehun. Tangannya melepas kasar si gadis dan mendorongnya kearah sehun.

"Sialan"

Umpatnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan sehun dengan gadis itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh. Salah satu tangannya mulai merangkul gadis barunya.

"Yang ku tahu selama ini gadis seusiamu datang ketempat seperti ini untuk mencari orua tua dengan banyak uang yang siap mencukupi kebutuhan kalian. Tapi tadi kau menolaknya? Apa kau semacam jalang yang selektif mencari sumber uang?"

Gadis dalam rangkulan sehun seperti tersinggung drngan ucapan sehunfsn mulai berontak Melepas rangkulan lengan sehun. Satu tangannya masih memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya masih pening.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. terimakasih untuk yang tadi. Dan tolong jaga ucapanmu. Permisi."

Gadis itu mulai berbalik meninggalkan sehun. Tapi tangan kirinya mendadak digenggam erat sehun. Menghentikan langkah gadis tersebut

"Aku tidak mengizinkamu pergi. siapa namamu?"

"K-kim eunhee. Maaf tuan jika kau berniat mengajakku duduk lagi dibar itu dan meminum cairan sialan itu aku akan menolak. aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum aku benar benar tidak mampu berjalan." Baiklah. Gadis itu sedikit takut sekarang.

sehun tertawa kecil. 'Jadi dia benar benar baru heh?'

"Aku tidak mengajakmu minum. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu unyuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di kamar. Ayo"

sehun menyeret eunhee paksa. Penisnya butuh penghangat segera

"Tuan lepaskan aku. Aku harus pulang. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Apa aku perduli tentang 'gadis seperti apa dirimu' dan mempertimbangkan penolakanmu bocah? sayangnya Aku bukan spiderman yang menyelamatkanmu lalu melepaskanmu begitu saja sayang."

Eunhee mulai ketakutan. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Pemuda didepannya ini sepertinya lebih kasar dari pria tua sebelumnya. Tangannya yang lain masih berusaha keras mencoba melepas genggaman tangan sehun.

"Tidak. Jangan. Lepaskan tanganku. Jongin oppa akan mencariku hiks."

"Siapa? Jongin oppa? Aku akan mengajak jongin oppamu itu bermain bersama kita nanti jika dia mencarimu dan menemukanmu saat sedang bersamaku. Oppamu tidak akan menolak sedikir bermain bersama tubuh seksi adiknya."

Eunhee semakin ketakutan. Tangisannya terasa semakin deras. kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Tidak. Dia harus bertahan. eunhee hanya tidak mau sadar dengan kondisi yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan bersama pria ini. hingga tiba tiba tangannya terlepas dari genggaman sehun

Bbugh buagh

Samar samar eunhee melihat seorang pria lainnya menghajar wajah pria yang menggenggamnya tadi

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?! Hah?!"

Pria itu menarik kerah kemeja hitam sehun. Masih menghujani sehun dengan beberapa tinjuan dipipinya.

"jongin oppa jangan.. hentikan.."

Brukk

kesadaran eunhee menghilang setelah mencoba melerai kakaknya yang meninju sehun dengan lumayan brutal.

"Eunhee!"

Jongin menatap sengit sehun. "Kau brengsek! Lakukan apapun yang aku mau tapi jangan dengan adikku! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan eunhee. Bajingan!"

Sehun tersenyum remeh. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Menatap jongin dan eunhee secara bergantian.

"Jangan menatap adikku dengan mata mesummu brengsek. Oh tidak. Eunhee apa yang sudah dilakukan bajingan ini padamu? Aish."

Jongin menatap panik adiknya. Ia menggendong bridal eunhee dan berniat segera meninggalkan tempat laknat itu sebelum sehun kembali bersuara tepat didepannya dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Aku percaya kalian benar benar saudara. Kau tahu? Kau dan adik mu ini sama sama.. manis."

Mata jongin menatap aneh pria dihadapannya. Apa yang dia katakan?

"Dan seksi" lanjut sehun. sedang jongin semakin membelalakkan matanya menatap nyalang perkataan sehun.

"dengar, awalnya aku memang berniat mengajak adikmu bermain sebentar. Tapi sayangnya kau merusak rencanaku. Jujur saja aku menyukai penampilan fisik adikmu dan kalian berdua, nampak serupa dengan kelamin berbeda. kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku juga tertarik dengamu. Dan itu benar. Fyi, aku biseksual. Dan kudengar lubang pria lebih ketat daripada wanita. Dan aku, memintamu untuk menggantikan adikmu. Kim. Jong. In."

Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya dengan perkataan bodoh pria didepannya. "Aku tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan jadi minggir, dan jangan halangi aku."

"Tenang saja. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan adikmu hubungi aku. Oh sehun"

"Cuih. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu brengsek"

jongin meludahi sehun tepat di bawah matanya. Rasanya semakin lama mendengarkan ocehan sehun semakin membuat jongin kesal dan marah. Ia ingin menghancurkan wajah datar menyebalkan sehun sayang nya tangannya sudah terpakai untuk menggendong eunhee yang pingsan. Sehun menggeram kesal. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang merendahkannya sejauh ini.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Dan bukankah kau tidak akan melepaskanku jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu? Tenang saja"

Sehun mengelilingin jongin dengan pandangannya yang seakan menrlanjangi jongin. Krmudian berhanti tepat dibelakang jongin. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua pundak jongin. sedang jongin sendiri rasanya semakin gugup dan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat dirasa sehun Merendahakan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga jogin "ingat ini" tubuh jongin semakin menegang saat tangan kiri sehun bergerak mengelus bagian belakang telinga jongin dan berlanjut menyusuri garis rahang jongin.

Sehun melanjutkan kata katanya dengan penekanan lebih.

"Karena, aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja kim jongin. Kau. akan mengganti semua ini."

Jongin menggeleng tidak memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan dan dilakukan sehun. Ia beranjak meninggalkan club itu tanpa memperdulikan sehun yang ditabraknya dan tatapan tajam sehun padanya.

"Anda tidak apa tuan?"

slah satu dari dua pria kekar dibelakang sehun menanyakan keadaan sang majikan. Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku mau kim jongin menjadi budakku. Apapun caranya."

"dimengerti tuan"

Perintah mutlak sehun sudah diterima.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku pengen nyoba bikin ff beginian. Gimana?

Btw kalo ada yang ga tau eunhee. Dia ulzzang yang mirip sama kai. Nama aslinya jo eunhee tapi aku ganti marganya jadi kim. Kan ceritanya dia adeknya kai. Hehe

Oh. Maaf kalo teddy jonginnya ngebosenin dan dialognya agak gak cocok sama umurnya. wkwk. aku lepas kontrol(?) sampe lupa sama umur sekai yang aku tentuin sendiri :v next chaptnya masih dalam proses. Lagi pengen ngetik yang ini. Hehe

Last. Mind to review


	2. Second Meet

Exchangeable chapt.2

Oke ini telat banget updatenya. Makanya saya sogok dengan update 5k. Awas kalo bilang ini pendek! Ini udah sepanjang titit oseh! *digampar nini* :3

Sebenernya ini panjang karena tokoh lain sih.. aku pengen ngenalin karakter lain, sama sedikit jelasin beberapa pertanyaan dichapt kemaren lewat chapt ini. Sorry~

Karena panjang(?) bisa jadi ngebosenin, sweetless, apalah apalah. typo juga.

Enjoy!

RnR!

"Sesuatu terjadi? Kau berurusan dengan bocah?"

Sehun menoleh pada pria berwajah cantik yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Sehun menoleh dan mendekati jaejoong -si pria cantik- dengan segaris tipis senyum remeh di wajahnya.

"Bukan apa apa. Hanya kelinci kecil lugu yang menggoda serigala untuk memangsanya"

"Hei apa yang membuatmu tertarik nak?"

"Membuatku geram lebih tepat sebenarnya. Tapi geramku juga yang membuatku tertarik paman. Bibir gemuknya yang kasar itu mungkin minta dilumat agar kata katanya lebih halus padaku. Haha" sehun terkekeh kecil mengingat bagaimana jongin yang berusaha menjadi abang baik. Dimatanya, dia terlihat seperti anak SD yang jengkel karena sang adim diganggu kakak kelas. Bocah.

" -tapi diluar kekesalanlu. dia memang memiliki bokong kenyal yang bagus paman. Ah his asshole should be so tight, right? Heh." Celananya semakin sesak bersamaan otaknya yang otomatis mebuat gambaran visual pipi pantat jongin yang tercetak montok dibalik celana jeans ketat yang digunakan tadi.

"Apapun. terserahmu. Hanya -jangan libatkan aku kali ini"

Sehun mengernyit menatap jaejoong. "Kenapa?"

Jaejoong selalu mendapat banyak peran dalam semua pekerjaannya. Termasuk memilih partner berkuda.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan yun- dengan bocah sekolah. ya. Itu saja."

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih. Apa apaan alasan seperti itu? Tapi sehun memilih diam. "baiklah. Terserah. Ashh. Aku harus mendapatkan penghangat paman. Sampai jumpa."

...

"Ibu bantu aku!"

Teriak jongin begitu sampai diruang tamu rumahnya. terburu buru berjalan ke kamar adiknya dan merebahkan tubuj sang adik di ranjang dengan dominasi warna merah muda.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi jongin? Ada apa dengan adikmu?"

Nyonya kim turut panik melihat keadaan putri bungsunya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan busana yang bukan pakaian sehari hari puterinya. Tidak biasanya eunhee berdandan dengan gaun pendek dan ketat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana eunhee bisa datang ke tempat seperti itu. Kurasa beberapa teman eunhee bukan orang yang baik."

"Apa maksudmu? Tempat apa? Astaga putriku. Jongin ambilkan piyama adikmu."

Jemari nyonya kim tidak bisa berhenti mengelus cemas dahi puterinya. Jongin berjalan mendekati almari eunhee. Sempat ternganga sejenak melihat isi almari adiknya yang rapi dan tertata dengan segala baju, aksesoris, dan peralatan peralatan wanita pada umumnya. Tentu saja berbeda jauh dengan almari jongin yang sepi dan sedikit berantakan. Jongin belum pernah melihat isi tempat tempat pribadi wanita sebelumnya. Kalau begini jongin tidak heran kenapa eunhee selalu memintanya menunggu sebentar (menurut jongin 20menit itu bukan waktu yang 'sebentar') saat mereka akan keluar bersama.

Tapi jongin bersumpah ia tidak melihat pakaian sejenis dengan gaun yang sedang dipakai adiknya sekarang. Gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang hampir memperlihatkan belahan dada eunhee ukuran yang menurut jongin kekecilan karena cukup mencetak lekuk tubuh eunhee, panjangnya pun tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti dari pantat. jujur saja sebagai laki laki normal jongin sempat kesusahan menelan salivanya melihat penampilan adiknya saat pertama kali.

adiknya adalah gadis baik baik yang tahu bagaimana berpakaian sepantasnya, begitupun jongin dan keluarganya. Oh, mungkin jongin tidak se'baik baik' itu. setidaknya saat dirumah dan didepan eunhee jongin benar benar berusaha menjadi sosok kakak dan anak yang baik untuk eunhee dan orang tuanya. Kemudian jongin akan bertransformasi saat ia diluar rumah. Jongin akan terlihat sama dengan remaja laki laki lainnya.

Jongin tak menyangkal jika ia disebut nakal, urakan, atau apapun saat diluar rumah. Karena memang itu kenyataannya. bagaimanpun ia sering mengunjungi night club, setidaknya tiga sampai empat kali dalam seminggu. Jongin juga mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol tapi jongin tahu diri dengan kemampuan minumnya yang cukup payah. Biasanya jongin hanya mampu menhabiskan 4 gelas dan itu sudah cukup membuat kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Tapi sejauh ini jongin tidak pernah mencoba satu pun jenis obat obatan terlarang. jongin tahu itu akan cukup beresiko untuknya. Terakhir, seingat jongin ia tidak pernah mencoba atau terpikir untuk menggoda dan bermain dengan wanita. Pernah sekali salah satu temannya menantang jongin untuk mencoba sesekali bermain seks dengan pacarnya, jia. siapapun tidak akan menolak berhubungan tubuh dengan siswi pintar, populer, cantik dengan tubuh semampai yang semakin memperlengkap kesempurnaannya. Dan jongin tetap seorang jongin. Ia menolak. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah adiknya dan pria lain memperlakukan adiknu seperti mainan?. Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan jika temannya mengoloknya habis habisan hanya karena menolak tantangan tidak pentingnya.

Tapi kenapa masih ada orang orang yang mencoba mengganggu adiknya?

Apa jongin kurang mengawasi eunhee sampai adiknya salah pergaulan?

Jongin mengambil satu setel piama berwarna babyblue lalu memberikan oada ibunya. Ia duduk disamping ibunya dengan tetap menatap adiknya.

"Jadi,tempat apa yamg kau maksud tadi dan apa yang terjadi jongin?"

"Aku kebetulan bersimpangan dengan soojung dan jinri dijalan, mereka teman sekelas eunhee. Lalu kudengar mereka tertawa dan menyebut nyebut nama eunhee didalam pembicaraan. Tapi aku tidak melihat eunhee sedang bersama mereka. Aku hanya merasa sesuatu sedang terjadi. Jadi aku menanyakan dimana eunhee dan soojung memberitahuku eunhee sedang berada di sebuah kelab didekat sekolahnya"

Nyonya kim sedikit terkejut mendengar anaknya bisa sampai masuk ketempat seperti itu. karena sedari kecil ia tidak pernah memperkenalkan kehidupan malam pada anak anaknya terutama eunhee.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kurasa ada yang menjebaknya. Saat aku sampai didalam kelab itu yang kulihat eunhee sudah setengah sadar mungkin dia sempat minum disana. Seorang pria merangkul paksa eunhee dan menggiringnya kesebuah bilik padahal eunhee sudah menolak. aku-aku hanya terbawa emosi dan kesal melihat bajingan itu bu. Jadi aku menghajarnya dan eunhee pingsan. Lalu-"

Jongin mendadak terdiam. Matanya menerawang menatap lantai kamar adiknya. Tiba tiba perkataan pria itu kembali berputar seperti kaset yang terus berulang. Karene aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu. Jujur saja jongin sudah merasa sedikit was was saat pria itu mengucapkan kata kata itu. ia pikir, pria itu tidak main main dengan perkataannya.

"Lalu?"

sahutan ibunya membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. berusaha sewajar mungkin agar ibunya tidak bertanya lebih.

"Ah bukan apa apa. Lupakan. ibu, aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku- aku akan kembali kekamar."

Nyonya kim mengernyit. Jongin itu tipe pelajar yang menyelesaikam tugasnya semalam sebelum tugasnya dikumpulkan. Dan besok hari minggu.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong jongin. Kalau kau mau tidur bilang saja. Sana. Pergilah. Selamat malam sayang. Mimpi indah ya."

"hehe. Ya. Selamat malam ibu."

Jongin beranjak dari ranjang eunhee. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan ucapan pria yang ditemuinya di kelab. Kalau begini bagaimana dia bisa bermimpi indah?

...

"Aahh.. Disana-ah! Sodok lagih"

"Diamlah hani. ugh"

Sehun hanya terfokus pada dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan sampai pada puncaknya. Beruntung dia bertemu dengan wanita yang mengaku bernama hani ini. hani datang begitu saja menggoda sehun dengan pantat besarnya. Perduli apa sehun dengan segala pertimbangannya atau apalah. Saat penisnya sudah sekeras ini yang ia pikirkan hanya vagina atau lubang anal seseorang yang mampu menyelesaikan ereksinya. Setidaknya dia harus keluar sekali untuk menidurkan kembali penisnya.

"A-ahh aku sampai nghhh"

Mata sehun masih terpejam dengan kepalanya yang menengadah keatas. Selepasnya dari klimaks sehun melepas penyatuannya dengan hani. Tapi wanita itu justru menggenggam penis sehun agar tidak keluar dari vaginanya.

"Tolong. Biarkan aku keluar sekali lagi"

Sehun memandang datar wajah hani yang memohon. tujuannya bermain dengan hani hanya sebatas menidurkan kembali penisnya. Bukan memuaskan wanita itu. Bahkan hani sudah tiga kali orgasme sebelumnya.

"Ck. aku bertaruh di nakasmu ada banyak mainan yang akan membantumu sayang."

Sehun menarik penisnya. Kembali memakai pakaiannya kemudian berjalan menuju nakas disamping ranjang yang masih ditiduri hani. Benar saja. Sex toys didalam lacinya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah vibrator big size dan sebutir pil yang ia yakin itu pasti perangsang.

Ia menelan pil yang dibawanya. Tidak menelan juga. Hanya meletakkannya ditepian lidahnya. ia berjalan Kembali mendekati hani. Bibirnya langsung meraup bibir hani dengan kasar.

"Urmh uhh"

Lenguhan hani menjadi pertanda lidah sehun berhasil memasuki rongga mulut hani dan menyalurkan pil yang berada di mulutnya. Hani tidak ambil pikir. Ia hanya mrnelan oil yang diberikan sehun dan menikmati permainan lidah sehun namun tak lama sehun melepas pagutannya.

"Nah. Anggap itu bantuanku. Dan ini-"

Sehun mengambil kaos merah tipis yang sebelumnya digunakan hani dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat kedua tangan hani dibelakang tubuhnya. Tangannya mengambil vibrator yang ia letakkan di sampimgnya. Menyalakan vibrator dengan getaran maksimal dan memasukkan vibrator itu pada vagina hani.

"Nah. Dimana dia?"

Hani masih sibuk menggeliat dengan vibrator yang dimaju mundurkan sehun. Sampai akhirnya hani mendesah keras

"A-hh.. sehunhh agh! Ini benar benar-aahh!"

"Gotcha. Baiklah, cukup disini. Anggap ini ucapan terimakasihku. Semoga benda ini memuaskanmu bitch. Sampai jumpa"

Ucap sehun sambil terus mengelus klitoris hani yang benar benar basah. Kemudian meninggalkan hani yang masih menggeliat resah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras.

Sebelum sehun membuka pintu bilik seseorang terlebih dulu membuka pintu itu dari luar.

"Tuan apa- maaf."

pengawal sehun (seseorang yang membuka pintu tadi) seketika menunduk melihat keadaan wanita dibelakang sehun.

"Abaikan dia. Ada apa?" Tanya sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"tuan, kami menunggu perintah mengenai kim jongin."

"Oh dia. Kita bisa keluar terlebih dulu dari sini. Biarkan dia mendapatkan puncaknya."

Sehun tersenyum remeh menatap hani

"Have a great orgasm dear."

Kemudian sehun menutup pintu bilik hani. Sehun melangkah menuruni anak tangga sambil memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kim jongin. Ia tidak yakin melepaskan orang yang sudah merendahkannya didepan banyak orang.

"baiklah. Dengarkan aku. Cari tahu apapun tentang kim jongin. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan kekerasan jika tidak benar benar dibutuhkan. Aku tidak terburu buru untum mendapatkan bocah tengik yang manis itu."

"Baik tuan."

"Oh. Kalau kau butuh hiburan kau bisa memakai gadis di bilik tadi. Dia tidak mungkin harus bertahan dengan vibrator itu seharian."

"siap tuan. Terimakasih."

Sehun mengangguk dan memasuki porsche hitam metalnya.

...

pagi ini jongin berangkat sekolah bersama eunhee. Sebenarnya ini bukan kegiatan yang istimewa karena mereka juga hampir setiap hari berangkat dengan mobil yang sama dengan jongin sebagai supirnya. Yang berbeda hanya jongin akan mengantar eunhee benar benar sampai didepan pintu kelasnya. Sekedar meningkatkan proteksi pada adik satu satunya.

"Eunhee!"

Merasa seseorang meyebut namanya, eunhee mencengkram lengan jongin agar berhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat seseorang sedang berlari mendekat kearahnya dan jongin.

"Oh. Jaehyun sunbae. Ada apa?"

Jaehyun menyapa jongin dengan senyum tampannya. Yah, kau harus beramah tamah dengan kakaknya kalau mau dapatkan adiknya. Sekalipun dia teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu dekat denganmu.

"Pagi jongin, pagi eunhee. Eunhee, apa kau sibuk nanti malam? keberatan nonton bersama?"

"Nonton? ba-"

"Tidak. Eunhee tidak boleh keluar. nanti malam ada acara keluarga."

Eunhee menyikut lengan kakaknya kesal. Ia merasa sungkan dengan jaehyun. seakan tidak perduli dengan tegukan ludah kasar teman sekelasnya, jongin hanya menatap adiknya datar.

"Apa? Kukira Kau tidak lupa nanti malam taeoh dan keluarganya akan berkunjung"

"Ah iya. Maaf nanti malam keluarga pamanku akan kerumah. Bagaimana dengan lusa?"

"Lusa? Tidak mas-"

"lusa juga tidak bisa, aku akan mengajak eunhee ke taman kota."

"Oppa!"

"Kau sudah menerima ajakanku dimobil tadi. Aku oppamu. Itu juga termasuk acara keluarga."

jaehyun meneguk ludahnya kasar -lagi. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang jongin mempersulit siapapun yang ingin mendekati adiknya. 'Oh ayolah jongin. Kau teman sekelasku. Kau tahu sendiri aku hanya fokus pada adikmu dan aku bukan payer seperti ravi. Aku memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi asik ipar jongin!" Maunya jaehyun mengatakan itu pada jongin. Tapi tidak, merebut hati jongin perlahan akan memberi hasil yang lebih baik.

Semakin hari jongin seperti bodyguard artis papan atas yang melindungi kliennya dari paparazi dari pada seorang kakak.

Matanya iseng iseng menatap tubuh jongin dari ujung atas sampai bawahnya. Berfantasi singkat tentang 'jongin si bodyguard' membayangkan jongin bermuka sok sangar dengan kaca mata hitam bertengger dihidung manisnya. Sebenarnya wajah jongin sangat manly, tapi manisnya lebih mendominasi. Belum lagi pantat bulat berisi dan lekukan pinggul jongin yang menyempit. Kakiknya juga cukup jenjang untuk ukuran laki laki yang bertingkah dingin padanya. Tidak, jongin tidak cocok dengan perumpamaan bodyguard sangar ala jaehyun.

"Mungkin kapan kapan saja, aku akan menunggu waktu senggangmu eunhee."

"Dan ku usahakan tidak ada waktu luang untuk bocah kecil seperti kalian untuk pergi berdua" potong jongin.

"Kau teman sekelasnya dan seumurannya oppa. Sekedar mengingatkan kalau kau lupa."

Jangankan jaehyun, eunhee sendiri sudah menahan diri sedari tadi untuk tidak membekap mulut abangnya yang terlampau resek.

Eunhee tersenyum kikuk pada jaehyun. "Akan kuusahakan. mm.. aku akan kekelas. Bye"

Eunhee mendorong dada jongin. berjalan mundur semakin jauh dari jaehyun kemudian membalikkan tubuh jongin agar berhenti memberi pandangan dinginnya pada jaehyun.

"Kita pulang bersama. Jangan terima ajakan siapapun untuk pergi tanpa seizinku. Tidak perduli dekat atau jauh, lama atau sebentar. Paham?"

"iya aku mengerti. Sudah sana pergi. Baik baik oppa pesek!"

Jaehyun berbalik saat eunhee berjalan masuk kekelasnya dan jongin berbalik arah menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Di dekat tangga dua siswi berdiri menghalangi jalannya "selamat pagi jaehyun sunbae. Kau terlihat tampan pagi ini. Ah, dan ini, aku membuat sandwich untukmu. Terimalah." Tangan siswi bernama jinri terulur dengan box biru ditangannya. Soojung disampingnya juga memberikan senyum dan gerakan bibir kecil semacam ucapan selamat pagi.

Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk menerima pemberian jinri. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menerima pemberian jinri. Hampir setiap hari dua gadis itu menghampirinya dan salah satu yang lebih tinggi selalu membawa sesuatu untuk makanan, minuman, ajakan kekantin bersama, ajakan nonton, atau belajar bersama. Beberapa jaehyun terima dan yang lain ditolak. Tapi sikap kedua juniornya ini terkadamg membuatnya kurang nyaman.

Jaehyun tersenyum kikuk menerima sandwich jinri "terimakasih, ehm. Dan kalian juga.. -cantik hari ini." Sekedar beramah tamah sebagai balasan tidak apa kan?

"Uhuk."

Suara batuk seseorang disamping belakang jaehyun. Suara seseorang yang masuk dalama daftar 'orang orang yang harus direbut hatinya dan jaga image saat didepannya'. Jongin.l dibelakangnya saat dirinya memuji gadis lain.

"Tch." Jongin berlalu begitu saja.

"Sunbae, lusa ada pertunjukan musik ditaman kota. Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama?"

"Maafkan aku jinri. Lusa mungkin aku akan ada janji dengan eunhee."

"Kim eunhee? Adik jongin sunbae?"

Jaehyun mengangguk antusias. berpamitan dan berlari meyusul jongin untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Meninggalkan dua gadis cantik menggerutu kesal.

...

kemarin malam eunhee masih anteng dirumah dengannya. Malam ini keberuntungan berpihak pada jaehyun. Tepat jam 6 sore jaehyun datang kerumahnya dengan boneka beruang besar di tangannya. Sempat duduk dan minum teh bersama dengan ibunya sampai moonkyu mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan menunda acara menahan adiknya. Ayahnya mengajarkan untuk tidak mengecewakan tamu. Turuti keinginan tamu, layani dengan baik, saat tamumu tersenyum saat itu kau adalah tuam rumah yang baik pula.

baik moonkyu maupun jaehyun sama sama bertujuan mengajak masing masing jongin dan eunhee keluar.

Nyonya kim masuk kekamar eunhee menghentikan aksi menarik dan mendorong pintu lemari antara jongin dan eunhee. "Eunhee kenapa belum bersiap?"

"Ibu! Oppa menggangguku. Tendang bokongnya bu! Dia menghalangiku."

Nyonya kim menggeleng geli. Kedua anaknya masih seperti jongin dan eunhee SD.

"jongin moonkyu menunggumu. Kau juga harus berganti pakaian kan?"

"Moonkyu?" Nyonya kim mengangguk.

"Dia bilang pestanya akan dimulai."

"Ah iya! Chanyeol! Traktiran! Makan gratis!"

Jongin melesat keluar dari kamar adiknya. Lupa begitu saja dengan misi menahan eunhee.

...

"Star club"

"Kau serius?"

"Duarius jongin"

Jongin memandang chanyeol dengam wajah beku. tidak berbeda dengan jackson dan moonkyu.

"Hei ekspresi macam apa itu adik adik? Apa kalian tidak suka dengan destinasi kali ini? Baiklah, aku akan mengabari minho kalau rencana berubah."

"Tidak!" Seru ketiganya bersamaan.

"whoa, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa hyung. Ini pertama kalinya, dan aku tidak membayangkan kesempatan datang diparuh pertama usia delapan belasku."

Jackson berbicara dengan mata berbinar. Tentu saja ini star club. Salah satu kelab termahal di korea yang pengunjungnya bisa dipastikan bukan pelajar ingusan seperti dirinya dan teman temannya. Chanyeol dan minho bisa bersombong, Kelab mahal yang kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah orang orang besar dan pengusaha juga publik figur, dengan pengamanan yang ketat sudah menjadi tongkrongan mereka di tahun pertama kuliah.

Keduanya termasuk siswa terpandang saat di sekolah. Disegani, begitupun temannya yang lain karena berasal dari kalangan berada, juga unggul dalam beberapa mata pelajaran ditambah jongin dan teman temannya yang beberapa kali menyumbangkan kemenangan dalam kompetisi non akademik.

Chanyeol dan minho, kakak kelas mereka yang lulus setahun lalu dari sekolah yang sama. Masing masing melanjutkan studi di universitas yang berbeda. Berawal dari pertemuan kecil di kelab yang biasa dikunjungi jongin dan kawan kawannya, berlanjut dengan bermain ToD bersama. Kemudian chanyeol memperkenalkan taehyung, adik kekasih chanyeol. Dan temannya taeyong. Yang keduanya adalah siswa seangakatan dengan eunhee.

Sejak itu Mereka menjadi teman dekat.

Dan kali ini reuni kecil pertama mereka bertujuh setelah kelulusan chanyeol dan minho.

"Ngomong ngomong soal umur.." jongin teringat taeyong dan taehyung yang berada di mobil lain bersama minho.

"Bukankah taehyung dan taeyong masih 17 tahun? Bagaimana kita bisa masuk bersama? Kudengar kelab itu cukup ketat"

"Tenang saja. Noonaku bekerja disana dan dia sudah membereskan apa yang kau khawatirkan jongin sayang"

"Noona mu bekerja disana? whoaa. Tariannya pasti indah" jackson dan moonkyu tergelak. Jongin hanya tersenyum

"Fuck. Apa yang kalian pikirkan bocah?! Tentu saja bukan posisi seperti itu. Dia manajernya. Ini pertama kali noonaku betah bekerja lebih dari 6 bulan. Biasanya noona akan mencari tempat kerja baru setelah tiga bulan. Dia type yang gampang bosan."

"Tentu saja dia mempertahankan pekerjaamnya. Bekerja dengan gaji lumayan dan kau bisa ikut bersenang senang setiap hari. siapa yang menolak?" Moonkyu menimpali

"Haha. itu untukmu bocah. Noona bilang hampir setiap hari anak pemilik kelab datang kesana. katanya Anaknya tampan. dan noona adalah fangirl terselubungnya. Ah, dia belum menyadari ketampanan luar biasa adiknya sendiri"

"Cih"

Pembicaraan tidak penting mengisi perjalanan mereka sampai mobil chanyeol memasuki pelataran parkir kelab disusul mobil minho

"Baiklah, kalian bisa lakukan apapun yang kalian mau. Kita bisa berpencar. Minum, main kartu, menari, atau one night stand. Terserah. Ingat tempat kumpulnya di mobil masing masing. Oke?"

"Oke."

"Oh. Jangan lupa ini semua atas namaku atau kalian bayar sendiri sendiri" ucap chanyeol sebelum berjalan bersama memasuki gesung kelab.

Musik hasil garapan jari jari disk jokey menghentak keras. Sekumpulan orang berbusana macam macam mode berkumpul lantai dansa menari dengan kemampuan beragam. Penari penari meliukkan badan erotis dengan tiang yang tersambung dengan meja bundar. Sebagian lain ada di meja meja yang melingkar dengan kartu dan botol botol minuman, mereka yang tidak berpasangan memilih duduk didepan meja bartender dan beberapa pasangam lain bercumbu panas di tiap lorong, ada yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju bilik.

Taehyung dan jackson memilih menari bersama. Minho, chanyeol, moonkyu, dan taeyong berkumpul dimeja dekat arena menari. Jongin memisahkan diri, moodnya tidak sebaik biasanya. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. langkahnya berakhir pada kursi kosong di bar. Menimang sejenak minuman apa yang akan menemaninya malam ini

"Fortified wine."

Pilihannya jatuh pada wine yang belum pernah dicoba olehnya. Kelab langganannya hanya menyediakan wine sejenis red, white, dan sparkling. Sedang fortified adalah jenis langka yang kadar alkoholnya lebih tinggi dari wine yang lain.

Bartender pria didepannya mengangguk dan menyiapkan pesanan jongin.

Gelas wine berleher tinggi berpindah ketangan jongin. perlahan menyesap cairan berwarna cantik itu. Tiap teguk dirasakannya rasa masam dari proses pembusukan yang katanya semakin busuk membuat minuman itu semakin digemari. Juga perasaan terbakar hangat yang menulusup dalam tenggorokan. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit dan bibirnya mendesis merasakan panas dalam dirinya

Gelas kosong kembali terisi dengan minuman yang sama. Dan jongin meneguk semangat. Dalam tiga kali teguk gelas kembali kosong. tangannya terangkat mengembalikan gelas kosong pada bartender dan memintanya mengganti dengan tequila. Jongin hanya penasaran. Karena chanyeol sering bercerita sensasi dari minuman hasil penyulingan tumbuhan agave yang (kata chanyeol) akan menyempurnakan imajinasimu.

Saat tequilla berada dihadapannya jongin menatap gelasnya sekilas kemudian mencicip sedikit terlebih dahulu. matanya terpejam erat, alisnya bertaut rapat menahan rasa aneh dari cairan tersebut. Sungguh wine lebih enak menurut jongin.

bibirnya kembali mendekat pada permukaan gelas. Mencoba meneguk cepat tequilanya. Baru seperempat dan jongin mempercayai yang chanyeol katakan. Karena kepalanya benar benar berputar sekilas. Jongin tidak melanjutkan acara mencoba tequilla. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti chanyeol yang benar benar lupa diri dan ngaco setiap kali minum.

Jongin mulai samar. Ringan, terbang, abu abu. Wajahnya memerah, dirinya melayang antara sadar dan tidak. Salah satu tangannya menyangga dagu. Matanya terpejam dan sekelebat bayangan pria yang ditemuinya di kelab beberapa hari yang lalu tiba tiba muncul. Perkataannya kembali berputar seperti kaset didalam kepalanya. Jongin tertawa kecil. Mentertawakan ketakutan yang sempat hinggap pada dirinya. Matanya membuka memandang remang setengah kabur "haha. Yang benar saja. Itu pasti hari sial. Ya, hanya hari sial" ucapnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di meja bar. Matanya kembali terpejam dan bibirnya terkekeh pelan. "Lagi pula tidak mungkin kami bertemu lagi. Iya. Semoga saja tidak"

Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menyeret kaki dengan mata teroicing mempertajam penglihatannya mencari pintu yang terhubung dengan parkiran. Hanya sekedar mengintip sekitar mobil chanyeol dan minho. Barangkali teman temannya sudah berkumpul untuk pulang. Tapi mobil kosong tidak ada siapapun diluar atau didalamnya. Jongin kembali membawa dirinya kedalam kelab. Mencari sofa untuk duduk dengan nyaman.

Sebuah spot di pojok tertangkap retina. Sofanya kosong, meja masih rapi tidak ada gelas bekas pakai atau ceceran cairan tumpah. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya. Membanting kepalnya kebelakang. Kepalanya pening dan ia hanya butuh posisi ini sebentar tanpa gangguan siapapun. matanya terpejam tak nyaman saat sofa yang diduduki terasa bergerak karena beban baru disisi lain. "Tch" dia mendecih tak perduli dengan siapapun disampingnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur sejenak.

"Bocah, apa sesuatu terjadi dengan adikmu? Kita bertemu lagi."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya suara penganggu itu seperti seseorang yang sempat berputar terus menerus dalam memorinya. Matanya memicing guna memperjelas objek didepannya.

"Kau?" Seeorang disamping duduknya tersenyum satu sisi.

"Ya, aku."

"kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Apa aku butuh alasan untuk mengunjungi kelab keluargaku sendiri?"

Jongin diam. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Hanya sekedar menghormati. Di ujung sofa seorang pria lain dengan setelan serba hitam duduk setelah pria pengganggu disampingnya memberi kode untuk turut duduk.

"Kukira kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak melepaskanku jika sesuatu terjadi dengan adikmu"

"Adikku baik baik saja. Aku kemari bukan untuk itu"

"Oh? Kalau begitu biarkan aku menarik kesimpulan dengan sudut pandangku mengrnai pertemuan kedua ini. Kau ingat? Aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu. Jadi, apa Kau yang menyerahkan diri padaku?"

Bagai muncul kembali kepermukaan setelah terhanyut dalam kubangan air, jongin sedikit mendapatkan jalan pikirannya. Dirinya menangkap sinyal sesuatu yang bahaya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Maaf aku harus pergi"

Jongin hendak beranjak sebelum tangan pria pucat disampingnya menahannya dan menarik pinggangnya hingga dirinya terhempas kembali terduduk di sofa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu"

"Haha. Baiklah. Jangan terburu buru. Mari minum bersama sebentar jongin. Temanmu masih menikmati servis pegawaiku" pria itu menjetikkan jarinya memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Satu long island dan black russian. Oh. Berikan aku pelengkapnya juga untuk teman kecil ini. Satu butir saja." Pelayan mengangguk dan mundur dari hadapan sehun.

Yang dirasakan jongin adalah ketidak nyamanan. Ia ingin segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku sudah minum, tidak perlu repot repot mentraktirku. Dan aku bukan escort boy brengsek."

"Namaku sehun bocah, bukan brengsek. Kau harus ingat itu. lagipula ini hanya cocktail jongin, bukan absinthe. Duduklah dengan tenang atau kau lari, Dan saat aku menangkapmu dan tidak perduli apapun aku akan menciummu."

ancaman sehun membuat jongin menjeda aksi menolaknya. Serius, jongin ingin memejamkan mata dengan tenang sejenak. Kepalanya masih pening dan sehun terus menganggunya. Masa bodoh dengan sehun. Jongin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kebalakang dengan sesekali memijat pelipisnya.

Sampai terdengar suara dentingan gelas kristal uang diletakkan di meja kaca dan jongin masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Sehun menerima plastik kecil berisi sebutir pil putih di dalamnya.

"Ayo minum jongin. Jangan sia siakan ini."

Jongin masih diam tidak menghiraukan ucapan sehun.

Ia merasa pinggiran gelas yang dingin menekan bibirnya. Matanya membuka pelan. Yang tertangkap matanya adalah segelas cocktail warna cerah yang digenggam sehun berada persis didepan bibirnya dengan wajah sehun yang sedang tersenyum tampan dibelakang gelas.

"Minumlah"

Jongin menggeleng. Kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi tangan sehun menahan tengkuknya dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Memaksa dirinya menerima sulangan cocktail dari sehun.

"Ayo. Sedikit saja. Kau harus coba ini."

Jongin ingin menolak namun bibir gelas itu terus mendorong bibirnya. Jongin mengalah. Satu tegukan masuk tenggorokannya dan kepalanya semakin pening. Hanya berharap semoga setelah ini sehun tidak memaksanya lagi dan membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang.

"Nah. Good boy."

Baru saja jongin kembali rebahan sesuatu kembali menanti didepan bibirnya. Matanya kembali terbuka dengan terpaksa.

"Ap-"

Dirasakannya sebutir pil masuk dalam rongga mulutnya saat ia baru saja akan bertanya benda yang dimasukkan sehun.

"Hanya semacam obat yang akan menggantikan rasa peningmu. telan saja." Ucap sehun dengan ibu jari yang menahan kedua lapis bibir jongin. Dengan susah payah jongin menelan pil pemberian sehun.

"Karena tidak ada air. Jadi minum dengan long islandmu saja nak."

Sehun kembali mencekoki jongin dengan cocktailnya.

"Habiskan jongin" ucapnya tanpa menarik gelas itu sedikitpun. Jongin pasrah. Biji jangkunnya bergerak naik turun mengikuti cairan yang masuk perlahan dalam tubuhnya. Sedang sehun menatap jongin yang berusaha menghabiskan minumannya dengan segaris senyum yang tertarik di salah satu ijing bibirnya.

Yang terpikirkan dalam otak jongin hanya turuti saja apapun yang diminta sehun dan pergi secepatnya. Setelah gelasnya kosong jongin bernafas terengah. Dia harus pergi dari sini sebelum sehun bertindak lagi. Jongin berusaha berdiri tegak begitupun pria diujung sofa yang hendak mencegah jongin.

"Terimakasih. Aku harus pergi"

Tapi bahkan sebelum dirinya bergerak selangkah kepalanya terasa dua kali lipat lebih berat dari sebelumnya membuat jongin mengerang dan kembali ambruk pada tempat awalnya. Sehun menyeringai.

"Tak perlu buru buru kan? Nikmati saja" suara sehun terdengar husky dan nafasnya menggelitik belakang daun telinganya. Menghantarkan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh jongin.

"Ugh-"

rasanya tidak tenang. Tubuhnya ingin terus bergerak. Panas disekitarnya terasa berkali kali lipat apalagi saat deru nafas sehun menerpa lehernya. Jongin mengerang saat jemari sehun menyentuh lembut daun telinganya. Terus kebelakang kemudian turun ketengkuknya. Sentuhan sekecil apapun mengahantarkan aliran listrik kecil yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya semakin gerah.

"Kenapa?" Bisik suara berat sehun tepat dibelakng telinganya dengan terpaan tiupan kecil.

"Anhh. Gerah. Sesakh." Jawabnya.

Sehun tersenyum ganjil. Sentuhan lengan kokoh sehun yang tahu tahu merangkul pundaknya dan jari jari sehun yang tak berhenti mengelus puncak kepalanya juga membelai bagian wajahnya membuat jongin ingin terus bergerak. Menginginkan sesuatu menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sentuhan dari apapun itu. Terutama tubuh orang lain. Bibirnya mengecup telinga jongin menyempatkan lidahnya untuk menjilat cuping jongin

"Mmhh"

Kemudian bergerak pada pipi, mata, hidung, dan bibir jongin. Mengecupnya kemudian menghisap bibir bawah jongin. lidahnya terjulur menjilat garis pertemuan bibir jongin meliuk kanan kiri untuk membuka bibir jongin agar lidahnya bisa melesak kedalam.

Tangan kirinya menahan tangan jongin yang mencoba mendorong sehun. Tangan kanannya menarik kulit dagu jongin sehingga bibir bawah jongin ikut tertarik kebawah. Lidahnya langsung memasuki rongga jongin.

"Urmhh" daging tak bertulang yang hangat itu berhasil menerobos dan menjelajah tiap sudut yang terjangkau olehnya. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali bersuara.

"U-ughh" aliran darahnya terpacu deras. Dan rasa menggelitik yang nikmat itu juga berpacu dan terasa mengumpul di bagian selatan tubuhnya menbuatnya semakin sesak. Tangannya yang bebas masih mencoba mendorong sehun. Memberi penolakan tam berarti bagi sehun. Sehun justru mengalungkan tangan jongin keleharnya dan mengarahkan tangan kiri jongin ke bagian menggembung di selangkangannya. Menuntun tangan jongi agar meremas kecil miliknya.

Jongin terkaget mendapati tangannya bertemu dengan benda keras dibalik celana sehun sontak membuka matanya. Sehun melepas tautab lidahnya didalam rongga mulut jongin. Menatap jongin intens. Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju bagian selatan jongin yang juga membesar. Menggenggam batangan disana dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan vertikal cepat yang membuat jongi kembali terpejam menengadahkan kepalanya

"A-akhh. Se-sehun"

"Ya sayang?" tangan sehun masih terus mengerjai batang jongin. Tangan lainnya masih membimbing tangan jongin untuk terus meremas miliknya. matanya menatap wajah Jongin yang terengah memerah. Matanya terpejam erar dan bibirnya merah merekah terbuka dengan erangan erangan yang terus keluar.

"ugh. To-tolong hentikan a-akhh! Sesak. Nghh"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Tangannya terlepas dari jongin namun matanya tidak. Terus menatap tubuh jongin yang bergerak gelisah.

"sesak?"

"I-iya" jongin menjawab terengah. Tubuhnya sibuk menggeliat menggesekkan dirinya sendiri pada sofa kulit. Tangannya tidak berhenti menyentuh dada dan pahanya sendiri.

"Gerah?"

Jongin mengangguk. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti menjamah tubuhnya sendiri.

sehun mengangkat tubuh jongin dan meletakkan jongin dipangkuannya.

"Mungkin kita perlu sedikit membuka pakaianmu" tangan sehun bergerak cepat melepas jaket cokalt jongin. Hampir selesai pekerjaan sehun melepas jaket, tangan jongin mencegah sebelah tangan sehun. "Jangan".

Sehun melepas tangannya dari genggaman jongin dan meneruskan acara melepas jaket jongin. Begitu jaket terpisah dari tubuh jongin, sehun segera merapatkan posisinya dengan jongin hingga perpanjangan keduanya bertemu dan membuat jongin mengerang

"ngghhh"

Tangan sehun meraih kedua tangan jongin, memposisikan keduanya diatas kepala jongin dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya bergerak menelusup kedalam kaos putih jongin meraba kulit dibaliknya. Terus bergerilya menggoda jongin dengan mengitari pusarnya meraba halus permukaan perut sang bocah yang sepertinya sedang dalam proses pembentukan abs. Membuat jongin kembali mendesah nikmat. Jongin semakin resah dengan segala sentuhan sehun yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa diam dan terus bergerak hingga vitalnya sering kali menubruk milik sehun yang membuat sehun menggeram kecil merasakannya.

tangan sehun bertemu dengan bulatan dengan tonjolan kecil di dada jongin. Menggosok gosok puting jongin dengan cepat

"Ssshh ahh" desah jongin.

Jemari sehun terus meremat, menyentil dan memelintir puting jongin. Mulutnya mengulum tonjoan lainnya. Menghisapnya dari luar kaos menjilat dan sesekali mengigit hingga bagian kaos didaerah itu basah dan memperlihatkan samar samar payudara rata milik jongin. Tangannya dikeluarkan memilin bagian yang sudah basah. Lidahnya beralih pada puting yang belum dikulumnya. Jongin melemah dengan sentuhan sehun. Lututnya lemas seperti agar agar. Hanya menggantung pasrah. Apapun yang diperbuat sehun oadabya membuat sesuatu melonjak lonjak didalam dirinya hingga tabpa sadar ia menggesekkan penis nya yang masih tertutup jeans oada milik sehun. Sehun mengeram dalam kulumannya untuk puting jongin yanpa sengaja mengginggit puting jongin dengan cukul keras.

Jongin mendongak terengah saat sehun semakin gila menggesekkan batang keduanya dan memilin juga mengulum dadanya

"A-akhh! Sehun. Mmhhh" Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Sehun beralih keleher jongin. Bersemangat mengerjai bocah diapngkuannya. Memberikan butterfly kiss sepanjang leherbsampai belakang telinga jongin diakhiri dengan tiupan nafas mulutnya di telinga jongin yang membuat tubuh jongin bergetar. Jongin merasakan ereksinya semakin membesar dan berkedut. Semakin sesak.

Tangan sehun beralih dari dada ke penis jongin dan meremas remas batang berkedut itu. Jongin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk tidak terus terusan bersuara.

Tapi sehun ingin jongin berisik dengan desahannya "moan for me dear" dan tangan sehun berubah mengocok cepag penis jongin dari luar celana jeansnya. Jongin semakin tidak karuan.

"aakkh! Ahh! Sehunh ahh! Ngghh"

sehun masih mengocok jongin. "J-jangan. Sesuatu akan-aghh! Keluar. Anhh!"

Tangan jongin mengepal memegang tangan sehun yang menahan kedua tangannya. menggigit pipi dalamnya menahan ledakan nafsunya. Ia merasa begitu tinggi saat sehun tam henti hentinya mengocok semakin cepat dan menghisap biji jakunnya

"Sehun! Ngghhhh. AKHH!"

Jongin mendesah keras saat dirasa penisnya sudah menembakkan cairan semennya. Sehun melepaskan tangan jongin. Dan jongin langsung terkulai lemah pada tubuh sehun. kedua tangannya berada lemas di kanan kiri sehun. Sehun memberi ciuman ciuman ringan disekitar tengkuk jongin yang masih terengah pasca klimaks.

sehun menghentikan sejenak acara mencumbu bocahnya. Memanggil orang yang masih setia di ujung sofa menatap sehun tergagap kaget.

"Siapkan kamar."

Tbc-

Lets talk:

Oh astaga akhirnya selesai. *Gasp

Nulis bagian anu ternyata susah ya? saya anu sendiri pas ngetik ini sambil insomnia dikost. Untung temen sekasur uda tidur. *lirikin pirda yang ileran* mana jadinya biasa gini. Ga ada anu anu nya. Aihh -3-

Jam 03:06 dini hari. Maap yes kalo typo masih nyempil. kantung mata uda ngalahin bantal nih. Hmm. tbh semua fanficku diketik pake hape, update dari hape, apa2 dari hape kecil emesh ini. Sedangkan jempol gede saya merusak impian nulis tanpa typo. Maklumilah(1)

Sebelumnya, maap buat update yang very very very late ini. Aku cuma bisa ngetik pas ada mood ngetik. Maklumilah(2) B type yang kelewat males ini readersdeul. Aku ga bisa kalo disuruh tepat waktu, teratur, gak telat, dll. Tergantung hidayah sih wkwk.

Karena awalnya fanfic ini juga aku ga niat bikinnya. Ini chapt 1 nya dibikin pas lagi nunggu bus berangkat. Ngetikbya oneshoot dan langsung publish aja karena bus nya masib belom mau jalan dan aku mati bosen. Hehe. makanya jadinya cuma seupil. Kebanyakan typo lagi -_- aduhh. Maklumilah(3)

Karena ini bikinnya sesuka hati jadi aku bingung juga alur ceritanya mau dibikin gimana soalnya aku kebanyakan nyusun plotnya. -_- maklumilah(4) author labil ini.

eh ffn emang sering ngilang sendiri ya wordnya? ._.

Last, kali aja ada yang mau nyumbang ide? Or wanna gimme an advice? '-' review juseyoh. :*

love, JAE, JONGIN, OSEH. Mwah. *gumoh*


	3. satisfied me

**EXCHANGEABLE CH.03**

*karena nongol setelah sekian abad. Kaliaja lupa ceritanya sangat disarankan buat baca ulang part akhir chapt sebelumnya (karena aku sendiri setengah lupa pas ngetik wkakakak)*

"Sesuatu disini masih keras. Kau tidak mungkin menolak bantuanku 'kan?"

sambil menunggu konfirmasi kesiapan ruangannya, sehun masih menguleni milik jongin. Hanya sentuhan kecil pada fabrik yang melekat menutupi vital jongin. Tapi bagi jongin yang sedang terbakar, ini sangat berefek untuknya. Getaran serat itu menggelitik dan sungguh, penisnya terasa bengkak dan cairan seperti mengucur setetes demi tetes karena stimulasi sehun yang tak berjeda. Dirinya fokus tak fokus pada si penjamahn Jangankan memikirkan penolakan untuk sehun, untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting sehun dengan baik pun rasanya sulit. Paduan minuman-minuman keras yang ia tenggak dan obat perangsang yang diberikan sehun membuat kepalanya hanya terpikir sentuhan dan klimaks yang sedang ia butuhkan. Tak perduli bagaimana, dengan siapa, ditusuk atau menusuk. -oh,bahkan jongin tidak pernah terfikir berakhir sebagai pihak tertusuk.

Tapi on seperti ini? Apa dia masih sempat membuat audisi? Bahkan sekedar memilih partner?

"H-ahh" jongin mendesah

"To be honest babe, i love the way you moan." Dan sehun masih bergerak. hidung mancungnya turut serta mengendus leher jongin. Nafas hangatnya seolah meniup kulit sensitiv jongin.

"Sejauh ini, kukira hanya wanita yang memiliki desahan indah. Ya.. tentu saja kau bukan lil boy pertamaku dan mereka tidak bisa mengerang dengan baik. Tapi kuakui, kau sangat menarik. Anggap aku lupa akan adikmu yang seharusnya jadi milikku."

Hawa hangat dari bibir sehun terus menggelitik jongin.

"Oi, apa ini bocah? dia semakin keras!"

Seolah kaget. Sehun meremas keras penis jongin.

"Anghh. Jangan sentuh!" Jongin dengan tubuh lemasnya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan sehun.

"aku ini baik hati kau tahu. Akan kuselesaikan sikecil ini" ucapnya sambil menyentil keras tepat perpotongan perempatan celana jongin. Tempat testisnya. Jongin berjengit menahan kenikmatan yang menyengat.

"Sebagai pemuda yang tahu diri kuharap kau sadar diri untuk menggunakan pantatmu sebagai balas budi. Kau tidak berharap aku mengangkang untuk penis pendekmu 'kan? well, kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya dari seorang total top"

Pekerjaan mari-menjamah jongin terhenti sejenak saat interupsi pengawalnya terdengar.

"Tuan, kamar sudah siap"

Sehun mengangguk. tangannya mengayun kecil untuk mengusir si pria serba hitam.

"Mari, sayang"

sehun menggendong bridal jongin. Melangkah cepat menuju kamar mereka. Karena demi apapun sehun juga sedang terangsang. didepannya seorang bocah SMA Terengah tak berdaya karena sentuhannya. laki-laki tanggung dengan tubuh menggairahkan diusianya yang masih ingusan. yang saat ini jika sehun ingin memperkosanya pun tak akan lari begitu saja. Hasratnya sedang meledak didalam sana. Membengkakkan bagian selatannya.

Sehun merebahkan jongin diranjang king size. Sedang sehun kembali menghampiri pengawalnya.

"Temui dokter kang. Katakan aku membutuhkan pereda nyeri dan obat tidur"

"Baik tuan, ada lagi yang bisa saya kerjakan?"

"Tidak. Itu saja. antarkan barangnya kemari setelah aku menelponmu"

"Baik, saya permisi" sehun mengangguk dan menutup cepat pintunya. Matanya kembali memerangkap jongin yang sedang kepayahan dengan nafsunya sendiri. Bocah itu tak henti hentinya menggeliat tidak jelas. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh vitalnya. Sehun menikmati bagaimana bocahnya terlihat tersiksa. Dia terbakar dan tubuhnya sendiri tidak akan bisa menuntaskan hasratnya. Sengaja sehun berlama-lama melangkah mendekati ranjang. Pemandangan ini menggiurkan.

berdiri didekat jongin rasanya sehun semakin ingin bermain main. tak perlu terburu-buru bukan? Jongin sedang dibawah pengaruh bergelas-gelas minuman keras meskipun kadar alkoholnya rendah,tapi sehun tahu jongin peminum yang buruk. Ditambah obat perangsang, alasan apa yang membuat jongin cepat sadar dan sehun harus terburu-buru?

"Mari bermain sebentar bocah. Disini yang terburu buru hanya lubang berkerutmu yang menunggu sodokkanku."

Sehun mengambil beberapa mainannya. Per ranjang berderit saat lutut sehun menekankan beban tubuh nya pada sisi ranjang bersebelahan dengan dada jongin. Sehun dengan cepat melepas gesper dan jeans jongin. Matanya terpaku pada tonjolan dibalik underwear abu abu lepek yang masih membungkus pantat jongin. Jeans jongin dilempar asal dan sehun menarik turun sampai lutut underwear jongin. Sontak penis jongin menyembul begitu saja.

Penismu menggiurkan untuk wanita nak, tapi pedang panjang berisiku jauh lebih memuaskan bahkan untuk lubang berlorong panjang milik lelaki.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh jongin menjadi posisi tengkurap. Jongin merasakan kedua tangannya ditarik kebelakang punggung nya, saling melekat satu dengan lainnya oleh lakban yang mengitari pergelangan tangannya.

Pinggulnya ditarik seseorang dibelakangnya, dipaksa menungging.

Cincin berkerutnya mengerut refleks saat dingin dari cairan kental nan licin mengucur dari pangkal lubangnya, turun, mengaliri kerutan lubangnya. Jongin tersentak kecil saat satu benda seukuran jempol dewasa mendadak menginvasi lubangya. Masuk perlahan.

Lubangnya tidak pernah dijamah apapun sejauh ini. Jongin straigh, untuk apa dia bermain dengan lubang?

"A-ahh"

Pertahanan lututnya yang menyangga pantat gemuknya mendadak tumbang saat benda didalam lubangnya mulai bergetar pelan. Demi apapun kenikamatan ini tanggung ini justru menyiksa jongin!

Tubuh lain menahan gerakannya dengan menduduki kedua kakinya. Jongin hanya menggelepar. Menggelengkan kepalanya sambil fokus pada penisnya. Sehun kembali menekan tombol remote vibrator ditangannya.

"oh-ahhh!"

Jongin semakin tidak tenang. Getaran dalam lubangnya semakin kuat namun sama sekali tidak menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Gerakan tubuhnya yang terbalik juga membuat batangnya terus terusan menggesek permukaan sprei ranjang. Mebuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam nafsu. remote vibrator dilakban pada satu sisi paha jongin. Sehun beranjak ke sofa di pojokan kamar setelah sebelumnya memposisikan vibrator menyentuh sedikit pristat jongin yang telah ia temukan posisinya.

"Anghhh! Sial. Nghh"

Jongin terus menggeliat tak karuan. jauh didalam dirinya seakan paham keadaanya dalam bahaya. Tapi tubuhnya bertindak lain. Sehun masih dengan tanpa ekspresinya mengamati gerak tubuh jongin dengan underwear melorot dan lubang yang tersumpal vibrator dengan kabel menjuntai, kejantanannyang selalu meneteskan precum, tangan terikat dan wajah sensual yang meruntih dan mengerang sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bagi sehun. Ini sungguh indah.

Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya jongin dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya dibawah pengaruh obat. Tapi disitulah letak kebahagiaan sehun.

Jongin frustasi dengan segala kenikmatan yang menderanya. seandainya bisa tangannya akan bekerja dengan cepat mengocok penisnya. Tapi kondisi terikat ini menambah kegeramannya. jongin kembali tengkurap dan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur menggesekkan batangnya pada permukaan sprei. Setidaknya penisnya tersentuh.

Jongin tahu puncaknya sudah dekat. intesitas gesekannya semakin dipercepat mengejar kepuasannya. "Ouhhh"

sehun mengelus gundukan dibalik celananya. pemandangan pipi semok yang bergerak maju mundur erotis di atas ranjang itu membuat celananya semakin menyempit.

"Hahh"

Begitu jongin terkulai pasca klimaksnya sampai sehun menghampirinya. memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping. Jari sehun mengelus perlahan paha dalam dan bundaran lubangnya mebuat jongin menggelinjang. Sehun Sesekali meremas bola kembarnya dan mengocok penisnya

"S-sehun nghh" penisnya secepat itu kembali menegang. sehun terus mengocoknya sampai penisnya benar benar tegang.

"Sekali lagi, sayang."

Dan sehun menekan lagi tombol remote vibrator yang masih melekat pada paha jongin sebelum kembali duduk di sofanya. Bagai tersengat listrik jongin berjengit menahan sentakan yang kembali bergerak didalamnya.

"Tidak. Nghh.. jangan lagi. Tolong-gahh!"

Sehun tersenyum licik melihat jongin yang dibuat kewalahan dengan nafsunya sendiri.

"butuh bantuan, jongin sayang?" sehun kembali beranjak mendekat pada ranjang. Dagu jongin dicengkram kuat. bibirnya mendekat mengecup bibir ranum jongin. tangan yang lain meremas twinsball bengkak dibawah sana. Bibir nya mengecup sepanjang tulang rahang jongin. Jongi terpejam. "mmhhh"

Kecupannya diakhiri jilatan kecil pada cuping jongin "memohonlah, jongin"

Jongin menyerah pada usahanya. Matanya yang tak fokus berusaha menatap sehun. Memohon di sela remasan sehun dan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Ughh to-tolong aku sehun- ngghhh"

Remasan sehun menganggunya selain dirinya memang bukan seorang bottom yang pandai memohon. Sehun mendengus. Mendorong jongin kembali terlentang. "Cih. Kau buruk dalam hal meminta." Sehun setengah berlutut diatas jongin. menurunkan resletingnya. Mengeluarkan kebanggannya dan memposisikan didepan mulut jongin.

"Hisap dia"

Jongin menatap tidak yakin pada penis besar yang tegang tepat didepan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggeleng.

"Kubilang hisap, jongin!"

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya menekan mulut terkatup jongin dengan penisnya. Bibir jongin semakin terkatup rapat sekalipun kepala pebis itu berusaha mendesak mulutnya. Sehun mengambil satu dildo dilengkapi tombol salah satu ujungnya yang membuat benda itu bergetar dan memasukkan secara paksa pada lubang sempit jongin.

"AAAAGH -mmppfthh" teriakan kesakitan jongin tersumpal penis sehun. satu air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Lubangnya perih.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penisnya timbul dan tenggelam dalam mulut jongin. Jongin beberapa kali tersedak karena sodokan sehun. Mulut atas dan bawahnya terasa penuh. Penetrasi dobel dari vibrator dan dildo berukuran sedang itu perlahan menggeser rasa sakitnya kembali menjadi rasa nikmat menggelenyar. Tangan sehun terus memaju mundurkan dildo di pantatnya. Tanpa disentuh sekalipun rasanya jongin ingin keluar. Matanya terpejam erat.

"Urmmhh.. sehummptt"

Sehun mengerti jongin akan klimaks. Ia menarik penisnya dari mulut jongin dan membantu jongin mendapat kan klimaks ketiga nya dengan mengocok cepat penis jongin serta mengocok dildo dalam lubang itu.

"Aghhhh" jongin memutih. Punggungnya membusur. memberi kesempatan jongin menikmati cumnya. Swhun tersenyum satu sisi pada penis jongin yang mulai terkulai.

"Tapi aku belum selesai, jongin."

Sehun menarik dildo beserta vibrator dari lubang anal jongin.

"Ahh" jongin tergeletak lemas dan terengah.

Lakban yang mengikat tangan jongin pun dilepas. Tapi sehun segera meraih dasi diatas nakas. Mengikat tangan jongin pada kepala ranjang. Sehun bergerak cepat merangsak kebagian bawah jongin. Tangannya mengambil penis jongin dan mengocoknya cepat. Saat batang itu mulai kembali ereksi sehun memasukkannya dalam mulut. Tangannya berganti meremas remas testis jongin.

"Ngghhh"

Jongin seperti tidak punya lelah untuk mendesah. Bagaimanapun dirinya dikuasai obat dan alkohol. Sekalipun ia menolak tapi tubhnya butuh sentuhan. Sangat butuh.

Penis jongin menjadi begitu sensitiv tak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh lainnya. sehun melepas kulumannya. Sedikit kuluman sehun membuatnya kembali ereksi. kesan erotis diwajah jongin tidak berkurang sama sekali. Peluh di wajahnya dan sedikit tanda keunguan di lehernya memperindah apa yang sehun lihat. Hanya lelah yang menambah kesan lain diwajah itu.

Sehun memasukkan tiga jari panjangnya pada mulut jongin. Jongin menatap sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tiga jari didalam rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya merasakan belaian memutar dari jari tengah sehun. Membuat lidahnya geli. Jari sehun semakin masuk meraba apapun didalam mulutnya. Seperti mengganti fungsi lidah sehun untuk menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

"Kulum bocah. Gunakan lidahmu!"

Sehun membentak kalem. Jongin dengan kikuknya menggerakkan lidahnya menjilat dan mengulum jari jari sehun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menghisap jari sehun kemudian menjilatnya lagi.

Biarkan mata sehun fokus pada mulutnya yang tersumpal jari, jongin dengan mata sayunya sedang mencari mata seseorang yang akan menggagahinya. Jongin tidak menolak kenyataan tentang wajah tampan nan angkuh yang mengangakanginya. akalnya yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar diam diam merelakan dirinya untik menjadi kodrat yang lain. Menjadi pihak bawah. Menjadi yang tertusuk. Yang seharusnya adiknya lah, atau wanita yang melakukannya.

"Cukup" Tarikan jari sehun membuyarkan fikirannya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau fikirkan dengan tatapan itu jongin. Apapun yang kau pikirkan dan kita lakukan malam ini tidak akan lebih dari lima persen yang tertinggal pada ingatanmu besok. Bukankah saat ini yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku membantumu dan kau puaskan aku?"

Sehun berucap sambil mengangkat kaki kiri jongin. Meletakkannya pada pundaknya.

entah apa yang jongin pikirkan tapi tatapan sehun pada matanya seakan menghipnotisnya. Refleks begitu saja jongin mengangguk lemah dengan alis mengerut menahan lenguhan karena dibawah sana tiga jari sehun yang berlumur liurnya sedang mengorek lubangnya. Kalimat terakhir sehun seakan menggambarkan keadaan apa yang sedang dialaminua sekarang. Dan sehun mrmang benar.

Saat ini mereka saling mencari kenikmatan.

Jongin melenguh saat sehun membelai singkat prostatnya. Lubang nya perih. Namun tak seperih awal tadi. Dildo dan vibrator itu cukup membuat lubangnya terbiasa di invasi.

"Aku turut prihatin kali peratamamu menikmati hal ini justru jatuh dalam one night stand dengan seseorang sepertiku dan keadaan yang tidak membuatmu mengingat ini. Tapi aku tidak mau disalahkan. Bagaimanapun kau yang salah tempat, jongin. Seharusnya bocah tidak bermain ketempat sembarangan."

sehun mengeluarkan jarinya. Mengoleskan pelicin pada batang penisnya.

"Kuharap kau juga steril dari penyakit segala menjijikkan. Karena aku melupakan stoknkondomku yang habis"

sehun Memposisikan dirinya tepat didepan kerutan memerah jongin. Jongin masih bergerak resah sampai ia sadar wajah sehun tepat didepan wajahnya. Menunggu bibirnya. Saat jongin menghadap lurus pada sehun saat itu juga sehun mencumbunya panas. Lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut jongin dan saat itu juga jongin terbelalak merasakan benda yang jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari jari dan mainan laknat tadi mulai memasuki lubangnya

"Mpphhft!"

Sehun tidak menyerah untuk mengalihkan perhatian bocah dibawahnya. Tangannya mulai masuk dalam kaos jongin yang setengah tersingkap. meraba dan menggosok puting menonjol jongin dari dalam. Memelintirnya sesekali dan memutari area coklat kemerahan itu. Cumbuannya pada bibir jongin pun semakin intens. Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati belitan lidah sehun pada lidahnya. Dalam cumbuan itu sehun tersenyum.

Sehun mulai bergerak. Dalam tempo sedang. Karena bergerak pelan benar benar bukan gaya sehun. Sehun menahan remasan rektum jongin pada penisnya. Ini sedikit berbeda rasanya dengan vagina yang ia gunakan biasanya.

"Ughh. Feel so tigh-ahh"

Sehun menyeringai menatap wajah keenakan jongin yang merem melek dibawah kungkungannya. Sehun semakin bernafsu dan menambah intensitas hentakannya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. tubuh jongin diseret mendekat supaya kejantanannya semakin melesak kedalam lubang hangat itu. Kedua tangannya mengangkat dan menahan kedua paha jongin.

"nghhh jangan -kh. Terlalu keras"

"Semakin keras semakin baik, sayang. Uhh"

Tubuh jongin terhentak lemas mengikuti hentakan sehun. kakinya terayun pasrah mengikuti sodokan sehun yang kian dalam. Sehun semakin dalam menancapkan penisnya pada lubang jongin. Tusukannya tak pernah melenceng mrnumbik keras prostat jongin.

"Ahh ahh ahh aku lelah-ahh"

"tapi tidak penismu bocah"

Satu tumbukan dan jongin menengadah. Melenguh panjang. Klimaks keempatnya tiba.

sehun masih tegak keras didalam sana. Ia terus menghantam kenikmatan jongin. Namun pria dibawah kelelahan. Matanya hampir terpejam lemah. tangannya masih tergantung pasrah pada ikatan.

Beberapa hentakan dan sehun mulai berkedut. sodokannya semakin dalam dan tubuh jongin semakin terhentak keras jongin kembali mendesah karena demi apapun tusukan itu nikmat bukan main.

"Anhh sehun aghh"

"Aku sampai. Nghh"

sperma sehun menyembur deras di dalam sana. Jongin merasakan bagaimana cairan panas serupa dengan miliknya itu merembes perlahan dalam lubangnya. Intensitasnya tak kira kira banyaknya. Hingga meluber menetes dari pangkal liangnya.

"Bersihkan dan telan."

Tahu tahu kepala penis setengah tegang itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Jongin membuka mulutnya dan mengulum semampunya. Kepalanya naik turun meratakan kilumannya pada penis besar itu. Lidah nya berusaha menjilat sampai batas jangkauan maksimal untuk membersihkan sperma sehun dan menelannya dengan ragu.

Selagi jongin membersihkan miliknya. Sehun melepas ikatannya. seketika jongin jatuh pada bantal. Tangannya terkulai lemas. Nafasnya tersengal lelah. Sehun berbaring disampingnya. Mengelus helaian rambutnya tanpa menatap wajahnya. Berbaring disamping jongin setelah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"kau sudah ambil obatnya?"

"..."

Ya. Bawa kemari"

Smartphone mahal iti kembali tergelatak di nakas. kembali menatap bocah lelaki yang lemas didekapannya.

"Well. Tidak buruk, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. kau bukan laki-laki pertama. But you feel better."

Jongin sedikit nyaman dengan belaian tangan sehun dikepalanya dan nafas dari bibir sehun yang hangat menyapa dahinya.

" aku bukan biseks, apalagi gay. Ya paling tidak masih bisa disebut straigh karena sejauh ini hanya menyukai dan tertarik pada lawan jenisku. Tapi, untuk memuaskan hasaratku aku masih menerima laki laki. Hanya menerima tanpa ada ketertarikan seksual apapun. Aku hanya menggunakan properti didepanku sebaik mungkin. Seperti yang kita lakukan."

Jongin masih mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk sekedar berafas teratur. Tubuhnya benar benar lelah dengan sensasi kenikmatan yang bertubi tubi. Apapun yang sehun bicarakan tak sepenuhnya terserap dengan baik olehnya.

"Peduli setan kau mengerti ucapanku atau tidak bocah. Ngomong-ngomong. Adikmu itu.. ya. aku masih tertarik. Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki gadis cantik itu?"

Sehun tekekeh kecil

"bertemu lagi denganmu seperti ini membuatku sedikit yakin aku punya sekian peluang untuk kembali bertemu adikmu juga."

Jongin diam. ia mendengarkan sehun namun tak ada niatan untuk menimpali sehun. Ia tidak terlalu fokus pada sehun.

"Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku sudah meniduri abangnya. Haha. Seandainya aku tidak mendapatkan adikmu aku tidak menjamin untuk tidak mengingkari orientasiku. Karena kuakui kau memang menarik. Benar benar menarik."

"Kau tertarik pada adikku? apa kau akan mengambilnya dariku? Menyakitinya? Menyakitiku juga?"

tiba tiba saja dorongan untuk bertanya itu muncul. Setengah ngelatur jongin bertanya seperti menyakan pada pencopet apakah ia akan mencuri?

Sehun terkekeh.

"apa makhsutmu? menyakitimu? Kau tertarik pada bajingan ini? Keh."

" Aku pernah merasakan ini jongin. Bagaimana kau ingin melindungi seseorang yang kau sayang dan orang lain juga menginginkannya. Ingin mengambilnya darimu."

Ketukan pintu menginterupsi suasana canggung didalam kamar.

"Ya. Siapa?"

"Tuan, pesanan anda"

"Masuklah"

Pengawalnya mendekat dan menyerahkan satu kantong plastik berisi butiran putih kecil dan salep.

"Kau bisa pergi"

"Baik"

"Aku akan mengobati nyerimu nanti. Sekarang minum ini."

Sehun mengambil satu butir obat tidur dengan dosis yang cukupnuntuk membuat jongin terlelap sebentar lagi.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya obat. Ayo. kau harus tidur."

Sehun memaksa jongin dengan meletakkan pangkal gelas mendorong bibir jongin lembut. Jongin menurut. Pil tertelan.

"Kau belum menjawabku. Apa kau akan menyakiti kami?"

Sehun diam. Menatap netra dengan kelopak sayu yang srbentar lagi terlelap.

Sampai jongin tak sadarkan diri lagi. Kembali kealam tidurnya. Sehun masih termenung.

"Tentang itu.. aku tidak tahu, jongin."

Sehun membetulkan posisi jongin. Membawanya pada posisi tidur yang nyaman. Ia juga mengoleskan salep pada anal jongin yang bukan tidak mungkin akan perih keesokan harinya. Sehun membenahi pakaian jongin sebelum memakai pakaiannya kembali.

sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, sehun menatap sekali lagi pada pemuda yang sedang terlelap tak sadarkan diri disana.

Matanya menerawang. Mengingat saat itu. Saat seseorang juga mengambil kesayangannya. Satu sisi dirinya saat itu bersedih sebagaimana bocah kehilangan kesayangannya. semakin lama perasaan lain muncul. Ia ingin tahu.

Bagaimana rasanya mengambil kesayangan orang lain?

Sehun keluar dari kamar itu dengan pikiran masalalu yang kembali mengganggunya.

Sekalipun sempat dibuang jauh jauh. Secara tak diduga rasa itu kembali lagi beberapa hari lalu di club sederhana itu saat melihat jongin yang menatap khawatir pada adiknya dan eunhee yang menyimpan khawatir pada kedatangan abangnya saat itu.

Sehun ingin mengambilnya. Kesayangan si bocah.

TBC

Hai!

Sori sesorinya buat update super lama. 3 bulan! dan ff super typo ini baru lanjut. Ada yang nunggu ga si? .-. Typonya gimana? agak mending apa tetep kronis? .-.

Oke, ff ini fix alurnya lambat banget. Ya ga? satu chapt ini isinya bahkan ga sampe 24 jam (dan pendek. Maap.) Cuma setengah malem doang. :v

Ada yang keganggu dengan alur super lelet ini? ._.

Ff ini juga kayanya bakal agak panjangan chapternya. maap ya ._.v

Jalan cerita yang kepikiran di otak kalo diyuangin dengan kemampuan pas pasan gini kayanya bakal makan chapter banget.

Well. makasih pada samwan yang nginbox kemaren saya jadi inget ini baru sedikit jalan :v makasih juga sama teh minhee stellar yang bikin sange semangat buat ngetik ini. Thx juga buat sempetin review, fav, and follow. Sayang kalian mwah.

oke. Gitu aja. Review! Saran! Kritik! NO BASH.

Sincerely: Typo's Hickeys. Mwah.

Oh! advice dong. Curcol. kalo bikin ff yang actually isinya nostalgia alias curhat masa lampau gitu enak ga ya? :v :v mumpung kita ga saling kenal di real life wkakakakak.


End file.
